


O My Luve's Like A Red, Red Rope

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming in theaters (and someone's ass) near you, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Ouma and Kiyo fuck with each other and then just fuck: the movie, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: Kiyo's rope is redOuma's balls blueThey'll see who cracks firstAnd tops of the twoOuma is needy and pesters his boyfriend, but Kiyo doesn't go down that easily and turns it into a small competition of wits and restraint.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	O My Luve's Like A Red, Red Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *sees the KoreKichi tag is nigh-barren* SIGHS, gotta do everything around here
> 
> Wow, I haven't written or posted a legit Dangan Ronpa fic on here since 19-aught-7 and I make a huge comeback with (my first official outside of RP's) smut. Just when I thought I'd moved on from Dingle Rumps, it manages to be there to bring me right back with even MORE faves along with an obscure as fuck rarepair OTP (aka, these two assholes). Maybe I'll write more of it in the future (not more smut lol; at least not too much, if I do), but we'll see where the wind takes us. I certainly intend to write another KoreKichi oneshot, though, as far as I'm planning. And as this is my first legit smut, please go easy on my ace and inexperienced ass. =w="
> 
> Hopefully, I did this right regardless and you guys are able to enjoy it! Happy Reading!

Very few in the world enjoyed excessively loud, overly-obnoxious noises ramming their eardrums, so even just a moment of tranquility is highly essential for daily life. Although Korekiyo (nor a good 99% of others) didn’t exactly consider himself a “typical” part of the humanity he relished in observing, he was certainly someone who preferred tranquil silence to excessive clamor. He found it especially apparent whilst towel drying a dish once soaked in the sudsy water filling his kitchen sink just moments ago, the only sound nearby for the time being a soft clink of it against other clean dishes dripping off in the metallic black strainer along the counter.

He knew at this point that it’d be any minute for the apartment’s serenity to be shattered, but making it last was just as crucial as that keen awareness. Nothing had really been planned out of the ordinary for his day, either. His lingering jet lag was certainly taking its time shedding its final traces, and the only other person living with him proved no help to that whatsoever. Thankfully, it hadn’t been his first time around that block, so he could handle the worst thrown his way.

A very good aspect of life was how one handled troubling situations. Really, what could be the worst that could happen?

“Kiyo-chaaaan~!”

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear indeed.

Korekiyo didn’t react to the pair of smaller arms throwing themselves around his girlish waist, instead taking Ouma’s instantaneous means of causing a ruckus in stride. He did have to set the glass he was prepared to wash free of the sticky purple gunk at its lower rim in the sink when the dictator-in-the-making started shaking him like a rag doll; no need for any dishes to be sacrificed from Ouma’s antsy nature.

“Heeeey! Didn’t you hear me calling you?!” Ouma whined, poking Korekiyo in the small of his back impatiently. “I didn’t get set on mute or anything!”

 _‘Unfortunately,’_ Korekiyo sighed in his thoughts.

“Hello? Earth to you; pick up already!”

“What is it, Kokichi? I’m preoccupied with something and I’m certain you’ve noticed.”

“I’ve missed you, that’s what’s what.” Ouma buried his face halfway into the ocean-black hair covering just under the taller man’s backside, turning to squish his cheek against it for air. “Is it illegal to miss my favorite beanpole? Are you gonna turn me into the cops?! Oh, the betrayal! The scandal!”

“No, no, I won’t be turning you in for arrest. Especially since no felony is at stake here.”

“Phew! That’s a relief! ‘Cause little old me wouldn’t last a day in the slammer. A-All those big, scary thugs behind bars ganging up on me…! It’s always the small, cute ones ripest for the picking, and—!” Ouma’s faux-frightened whimpers quickly turned into rather cocky amusement. “—That’s a super-huge lie, of course! I’m not dumb enough to get myself caught and jailed! Contrary to what they say, orange is _not_ the new black.”

“I’m happy to see your confidence hasn’t faltered. Would you mind releasing me so that I may finish with the dishes?”

“Now, why would I do such a thing?” Ouma ran a finger up and down Korekiyo’s hip, a hungry look to his violet eyes at the shudder he felt. “You’ve been overseas for quite a while. I started missing you on the inside… AND the outside after you left me alone.”

“My return was days ago. You act as though I’m just stepping through the door.”

“No, but I at least get you need some downtime after all that field work. And now that you got it, how about I help you take a bigger load off?”

“Hopefully in a way unrelated to an improper use of wax?”

“Your legs healed just fine; let that go already! But, no. Though, if it’s ‘wax’ you wanna use, I might be willing to give it a try.”

Feeling Ouma’s hands moving down his hips in a suggestive manner, Korekiyo removed both palms from his person and kept himself at a distance. “I would prefer if you didn’t try and seduce me at such an inopportune time, thank you.”

“The time stops being so ‘inopportune’ the minute my charms worm their way into your brain. It worked the first time, the second time, and every other time that we’ve done it.”

“Yes, however, I’m afraid it isn’t going to work _this_ time seeing as I’m both caught in the middle of something and presently lacking the mood to engage in intercourse right now.”

“Aww, really? Fine, then I’m not stopping ya! You do your scrubbin’ and I’ll be off doing something way less mind-numbing. Such as…” As quickly as he picked up the freshly-washed knife, Ouma watched Korekiyo swipe it from him and stick it back in the drainer in a motion not unlike that of a downward stab.

“It’s best if you don’t return to the kitchen until I’m finished with the dishes. And I’m not saying that as a friendly suggestion, either.”

“Alright, I’m goin’! Don’t get your bikinis in a bunch. Yeeshus!”

Taking a few steps away, Ouma leaned forward on one foot and pinched Korekiyo’s left buttcheek before running out for real, the proceeding yelp music to his ears. Exhaling through his nose and protective black mask in a way sounding like a low groan, Korekiyo gathered all his patience before he could lose it to the ages. Things went back to being relatively quiet, only now the version with Ouma’s unpredictable schemes occurring somewhere in the house and risking being the break in the atmosphere.

It was both one of his best traits and worst ones all at once; forbidding anyone from knowing the next thing he was up to until it was too late to prevent it. Though more often than not at Korekiyo’s expense, it fed into his avid curiosity and affection for the beauty that accompanied human diversity and flaw. Of course, to say that was the only reason he ever bothered putting up with Ouma couldn’t be further from the truth, but it certainly was a small one.

Whatever he planned on being up to now, a close amber eye stayed on the lookout for it. Highly interested as he was in his own way, not falling victim to Ouma’s tomfoolery was always the most preferable (not to mention the least headache-inducing) option to take. And if he could stay out of falling too deep in peril, well…

There would be no harm to seeing the end result if it was provoked enough. Was there? Only one way would give him that answer.

* * *

Shortly after finishing the dishes, Korekiyo found the time to pick up the last novel he’d yet to finish reading. Taking his seat in the living room area, he opened up the pages to discover where his smooth, laminated bookmark was in that specific crease, finding the exact paragraph he recalled analyzing last. His mind gradually conjured the images being fed to him, slowly relaxing and letting his inner self be taken by the hands of literature in a fine waltz through another land not of the present world.

A turn of the page went with his pointer finger, moving forward in the story easily. He bounced from an unfinished sentence to its other half in a single motion, coasting along descriptions and dialogue in delicate inked print. The quiet soothed him, almost as if nothing in the universe could pull or prod him elsewhere he hadn’t intended to be. One more turn of the page to find out what happens next; messy violet-tipped hair and matching eyes staring up at him from between his outstretched arms as if awaiting an acknowledgement of his sudden presence—

Wait a minute.

“Do you mind?” Korekiyo asked curtly, now fully waking up to Ouma’s head coming between him and his novel with the rest of his small body straddling lanky hips.

“Not at all. Why do you ask?” Ouma responded, smiling with false innocence and not moving an inch away from his boyfriend.

“To state the obvious, I can’t read with your head in the way of my book. I’d also rather you didn’t use me as a chair when we’ve plenty for at least two people in the house.”

“I can’t help it if you’re so cozy. If I go too long without you specifically holding me, I prune up until I’m nothing but dust and bone.”

Korekiyo ignored the obvious lie, switching the book to his left hand so the other could release Ouma. “Go sit somewhere else. Perhaps in the chair across from mine if it’s company you want.”

“And it’s company I’m getting already!” Ouma only seemed to hold on tighter, lips close to Korekiyo’s neck with both hands on a shoulder each. “Why spend it apart when we can, say… get a little closer?” His voice dropped to a more sultry tone dripping with lust, one finger twirling wispy dark locks like he would his own in toying with it.

“I’m quite happy with the distance we have right now.” Heat threatened to paint Korekiyo’s cheeks a mild pink, but he fought against it holding his composure while moving Ouma to a different chair. “There. Don’t you think this is much better?”

“No. This is!” Ouma leaped forward in an attempt to tackle hug Korekiyo, which only caused the chair he was sitting in to tip back with both of them following in a collision. “Well, look at that. We’ve fallen for each other all over again. And since we’re like this, how about recreating some ‘other things’ done in the past~?”

“You’ll have to specify. There’s plenty of moments from the past, including those we’ve agreed never to so much as bring up in this current lifetime.”

“I was thinking some things we’ve done ‘au naturale’ and usually on top of the covers. And that’s only when we _make_ it that far.”

“Hmm. Such an idea sounds reasonable, but is it the proper time or place to do so? That’s the question at hand, here.”

“Well? Is it?”

“Is it, indeed…?” Korekiyo took his sweet time pretending to ponder it, secretly reveling in Ouma’s impatience. “The living room isn’t the most unorthodox place to engage, but laying tipped back in a chair might not be recommended.”

“Not if you don’t make it work.”

“Well, I think waiting a bit on it sounds much better.” Sitting back up and taking the chair with him as Ouma fell on his bottom, Korekiyo reclaimed his lost book spot. “You’d caught me just as I’d gotten to a very good part, too. How unfortunate.”

Ouma groaned obnoxiously when another page turned. “Am I just gonna have to sit and watch you read all day? My brain just flatlined from boredom thinking about it!”

“If you’d rather not stay in one place, why not fix some relaxing tea to drink? Many find it to be a beneficial solution for a restless spirit, and cleansing the body.”

“Maybe I will! And don’t get your hopes up; I’m not sharing mine, so you’ll be the only one without the world’s best cup of tea ever made. Bet you’re looking forward to going to bed tonight _dreaming_ of my delicious tea brewing.”

“I await such a night with baited breath.”

Contrary to Ouma’s insistence, Korekiyo could see him getting both their preferred mugs out for tea. Smirking to himself, he discreetly unveiled a journal and jotted down some observations he’d managed to get right then. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ouma in the kitchen glancing at him impishly, clearly still intending to plot something with him. Little did he know, however, was that among many things an anthropologist sought after, discovering how someone handles being pushed to their limits or further was definitely one of them.

Finding exactly where someone like Ouma stopped would by no means be an easy task, but Korekiyo lived for the beauty of the journey more than he did the destination.

* * *

After Ouma finished making the green tea exactly to his and Korekiyo’s likings (something that went greatly appreciated, namely since he remembered the other’s preference without needing to be told again what it was), he sat down with him at the chabudai to enjoy their individual cups of it. How Korekiyo drank with a mask on and didn’t spill a drop remained a mystery Ouma would figure out another day, knowing he’d never get the answer out by simply asking. For today, though, that wasn’t his mission.

Sitting flat on his bottom atop the zabuton cushion (as opposed to Korekiyo properly kneeling), he extended a foot far enough under the table to reach the other lap. The feeling of pants fabric against a few toes informed him he’d made contact, if the slight twitch in Korekiyo’s hands holding the cup mid-sip wasn’t the first hint. Ouma only got a raised brow in response, playing coy by calmly sipping his tea without moving the foot presently on Korekiyo’s thigh. When the coast was clear, he brushed that foot in circles achingly slow and suggestively until Korekiyo looked up.

“Something you wished to discuss, my dear?” Korekiyo asked, setting his cup of tea down.

“Sure! Whatcha been up to?” Ouma quizzed back, folding his hands and resting his chin atop them using his elbows as extra support. “Any interesting findings that you came across? Something cool happen? Maybe beat up a few sleeper agents?”

“Kukuku… now, Kokichi, we’ve been over this. I’ve yet to actually—!” Korekiyo stopped when Ouma’s foot got on the move again, this time closer to the area beside his thigh, but resumed speaking as if all was normal. “...Meet a sleeper agent. Should I come across one, however, you’ll be the first to know.”

“What? None in South America? You sure?”

“Positive—” He shifted a bit when Ouma’s foot got close to a more sensitive area and massaged it with his toes, deliberately ignoring the pleasant sensations to see how long either of them could go on for. “But, now that you bring up my trip, I’ll simply tell you what I said to Amami-kun.”

“Mmm-hmm?” 

Ouma was only listening half as much as he usually did to Korekiyo’s anthropology stories, still spending the other half of that focus toying with seeing how much it’d take to arouse him. With every slight bit of pressure added between sentences, he smirked deviously from how good it did his heart to notice Korekiyo squirm a little while continuing on with the conversation as if normal. In getting his foot directly on the groin and kneading it in purposely unhurried circles was the moment Ouma realized fishing out the reaction he wanted out of Kiyo was starting to feel easier said than done. The sprouting hardness wiggling beside his foot was a good beginning, but it wasn’t enough since it hardly affected the informative sermon currently pouring from the anthropologist’s mouth non-stop.

“—As with many cultures, tourism served as an income source for the Rapa Nui,” Korekiyo continued, taking a slight breath so he could ignore his tempted arousal. “What many recognize as the ‘Easter Island Heads’ are known as moai, carved no later than the early 16th century.”

“You don’t say?” Ouma hummed, his foot migrating to underneath Kiyo’s frontal area in hopes of getting a better spot.

“I do say, indeed. It’s said the moai are also representative of highly revered ancestors that were deified after their passing, and— ghh, how the living believed many things came from the dead to help them in— ooh… everyday life.”

“So, they were completely cool with being haunted?”

“A rather crude way of putting it, but if that’s how you choose to understand it, I won’t correct you.”

“Will you keep a rock statue of me when I’m dead and gone, Kiyo-chan? That way I can stay longer and haunt you in ghost form for the rest of _your_ life?”

“I’m not surprised you’d want a posthumous statue made in your likeness, but there are many ways of conversing with the deceased. I have performed séances plenty of times in the past and certainly wouldn’t mind doing another if it means speaking with you again.”

“See? Not even death can keep us apart forever~”

“Death is only a temporary separation that can easily be rejoined by one means or another. That said, don’t be in such a hurry to pass. I’m doubtful you’ve done everything you needed to in life up to this point, yes?”

“Well, duh! I can’t die before I’ve conquered the whole world and turned it into our actual kingdom like in my head.”

“‘Our’?”

“Yeah! You and me. You are my second-in-command, after all.”

“Am I? This is certainly news to me.”

“It’s an unspoken bonus benefit that comes with dating me. Ruling the world by my side? Who could pass that up?”

“Kukukuku. At least permit me to resume observing humanity before I could think to help you try and conquer it. But, I must admit seeing it try and thrive under a dictatorial rule… it is rather intriguing to think of.”

“Ah-ha, see? You wanna rule the world as much as I do!”

“Now, now, that’s hardly possible. Never in my life have I met someone so ambitious about world domination before you, Kokichi. As for myself…” Korekiyo got up, carrying his empty cup over to the kitchen sink. “I thoroughly enjoyed the tea you prepared. Your ‘mandatory breaks’ with D.I.C.E. have certainly paid off at home.”

The feeling of his heel hitting the floor at the absence of Korekiyo’s groin supporting it snapped Ouma back to reality, which reminded him of his second attempt at beguiling him failing. Any chance at making another immediate effort got turned right on its head when the click of a door signified Korekiyo going inside their bedroom for privacy. Peeking inside, Ouma saw he was only writing down another journal entry, wrinkles under his mask at both corners of his mouth telling him something was making him smile in a such a scheming way. Shutting the door and letting him be, Ouma vowed to try harder until he was either fruitful or grew too bored with the scheme to continue.

He had only a feeling of it, but Kiyo might be somewhat ahead of him. There was no way anybody with an intelligence like his was completely oblivious unless feigning it, and Ouma was determined to not crash and burn under his own game. A supreme leader is first and foremost at the front of all, and that’s where he intended to be until he got his wish or any sort of verdict.

* * *

The warm rain of the shower ran that night before bedtime, Korekiyo standing underneath it and letting it all pour down midnight green hair to the point where it was glued to the water rolling down his body from how soaked it’d become. Careful as to not get any suds in his eyes, he scrubbed underneath the flowing locks to focus on his scalp first, working his way outwards to get the rest just as cleaned. Rinsing all the shampoo down the drain, Kiyo squirted a coin-sized bit of conditioner in his palm and rubbed it from the middle of his hair to the tips, putting everything up and away from being rinsed out too soon.

Wiping away some drops of water falling from his bangs, he reached for the soap he expected to find on the ledge. Feeling nothing more than an empty spot, Kiyo opened his eyes and confirmed the fresh bar of soap he aptly recalled replacing was absent. The running shower drowned out the sound of the bathroom door opening outside the curtain, which Kiyo pulled away at the worst time possible to fetch another soap bar. He turned, only to scream in horror at seeing a figure rendered indiscernible from the drenched hair and sudsy water flicked in his eyes after the swift movement raising something held in their right hand at him. Scrambling away, Kiyo fought against the intruder trying to get closer, pushing something towards him that he only rejected just as hard. In the midst of the heated struggle, Kiyo accidentally struck his head against the shower wall, gasping from the pain while holding the sore spot with the hand not dragging down that very surface, blindly setting his foot on the item unintentionally dropped on the wet bathing floor. Slipping forward, his forehead struck one of the faucet knobs much too harshly for comfort, his breath ejected out of him as he listlessly grabbed the shower curtain for a last ditch support method.

It didn’t work, and down Korekiyo went against the shower floor, each curtain hook yanked with him one at a time. The blood from the new gash left in his forehead ran with the hot water down the drain, sticky masses of hair sprawled everywhere like piles of fresh seaweed. He lay wide-eyed and mute, winded from the unanticipated ambush that left him unable to move from the shower pouring everything over his body. Barely seconds later, the water was shut off and Kiyo was peeled away from his temporary resting spot, sat up somewhere safe despite dripping trails of conditioner-tainted water behind him.

“Shit, shit, shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” a voice he knew very well the owner of cursed, panicking as he padded the gash free of blood.

“Kokichi…” Korekiyo hissed, both from growing outrage and the soreness on his forehead now being patched up and bandaged.

Making sure nothing else serious lingered, Ouma finished treating the injury and held an unused soap bar to Korekiyo. “...Got soap?”

“‘Got’ any last words before I disembowel you for intruding _and_ injuring me in the shower?”

“It was an accident! I was trying to give you some soap because there was none, but then you freaked out like you were getting stabbed or something!”

“Most people would _knock_ before entering, thus preventing something like this from occurring.”

“Maybe I just wanted to surprise you with a thoughtful deed like a good boyfriend. Besides, it’s hard to hear over the shower running so loud.”

Kiyo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking the soap. “Leave me to bathe in peace and I’ll be with you in bed shortly.”

“Oh, you could say that, alright.”

“ _Out_. _Now_.”

Quickly kissing the sore spot “better” and scrambling to his feet, Ouma ran from the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Trusting him to not pull the same stunt in a row, Korekiyo hooked the curtains back up and resumed his shower now that he had the missing piece to do it. Switching on the shower again, he stood back under the water and began rubbing the bar against his body in meticulous circles to scrub away the day’s filth. A good few rubs in and he felt something abnormal scratch his pale skin, seeing a corner of it poke out of the soap’s topmost layer. Pinching two fingers around it, Kiyo wriggled out whatever Ouma managed to hide inside the soap bar.

He wasn’t surprised at all seeing the answer.

It hadn’t been any bigger than a novelty keychain flashlight, and could easily be mistaken for one were it not for Kiyo being old (and “experienced”) enough to know better. The pink color was a unique choice; a little red heart posing as the on-off switch button underneath a flared base widened so as to prevent any mortifying ER trips. Pressing it a few times, Kiyo felt the device mildly buzz between his fingertips and increase with every click of the heart button until it started back from the beginning after ten different frequencies. He shut it off, setting it aside in one of the drawers outside the shower for safekeeping and resuming his cleanse with the bar of soap he’d ripped a hole into now.

That attempt was likely supposed to go differently and not involve hitting his head, but if Ouma still intended to go through with luring him into feeding his long-starved carnal desires, he’d need a backup method to really try and get Kiyo to crack first. Assuming something awaited him back at the bedroom, he couldn’t wait to see what Ouma’s initially planned attempt of the night was and to see it go up in smoke.

“Hello there, handsome,” Ouma purred, greeting Kiyo on the bed littered with bunches of rose petals and wearing next to nothing. “Your head feeling better, or does it still hurt after falling for me so hard all over again?”

“I can say for certain it hurt considerably less the first time,” Korekiyo snorted, rubbing the bandage on his forehead then Ouma’s own head seeing the glimpses of worry in his eyes. “I’m a bit sore, but it isn’t anything serious or fatal that can’t clear up following a good night’s rest.”

“In that case, if it’s a good ‘rest’ you want, you came in at a perfect time. I hope you liked the little surprise I left in the soap just for the occasion.”

“Oh, yes. I noticed and almost washed with it.”

“So…?”

Korekiyo got in the covers, still clad in his pajamas after having put on the mouth mask he wore to sleep. “It remains where I found it. No need to break it in too soon.”

“Wh—?! There’s no such thing as using it ‘too soon’ when you’re being seduced?”

“Am I? I couldn’t tell.”

“How anymore obvious could I make it?! I’m here pretty much in my birthday suit with a nice array of flowers, dim lighting, and tiny candles!”

“Oh, which reminds me.” Without pulling his mask down, Korekiyo still managed to blow out some of the candles and darken the room a tad before laying back in bed. “We wouldn’t want to burn alive sleeping. Thank you for letting me know.”

Ouma stayed silent for a few hard moments, then giving up another attempt and extinguishing the rest of the candles. “...No problem. G’night.”

“Sleep well, beloved. And before that, do put some proper clothes on. I’d hate for you to fall ill.”

Grumbling, Ouma haphazardly threw his bedtime T-shirt and shorts on before flopping next to Korekiyo on the only other open half of their bed. Shutting down whatever dull lights were still awake, he pouted to himself at yet another failed seduction attempt. He’d sooner eat his cape for lunch than admit the end of his tether drew near, but his ideas were starting to become numbered despite having no plans made towards giving up yet. The journey had always been more fun than the destination, but any road needed an end to stop itself from getting tedious. He knew it would all culminate by one way or another, either in his favor or Kiyo’s.

The somewhat sleepy stare burning a hole in the back of his head went relatively undetected, golden eyes partially open, but fully motivated with knowing just how true victory would be attained and _who_ would be doing so.

* * *

“Hey-lloooo?” Ouma called into the flat the following afternoon, having just concluded recent business with a certain ‘evil’ organization of his. “Anyone tall, dark, and ghoulish in here?”

No response. Okay, if Korekiyo was home and ignoring him, that only left Ouma to do the sensible thing and personally fish him out himself. Experience from getting the cold shoulder plenty in the past trained him for it if he needed so; depriving a world conqueror in the making of attention was never an idea he allowed to be good. And what better way to unwind than pestering his domestic other and seeing if he’d finally be fruitful in charming him at the same time?

The hallway and doors it laid between were deathly silent. Appropriate for an eerie individual like Kiyo, but that wasn’t going to last for too long. Creaking of foot against hardened flooring was all that could break the silence, albeit just slightly. Deciding to look in the bedroom as his first spot (last night’s incident with the bathroom made him hesitant and any other spot he’d just check afterwards if unsuccessful on his first try), Ouma peered inside looking back and forth for the only other person that could possibly be inside.

“Kiyo? You home?” he called out, stepping further in for a better search. The sound of the door closing from behind made him jump and turn, only to see no culprit responsible. “...I know you’re in here, Shinguuji! Hiding from me’s gonna take a lot more than this!”

“Now, whoever said I was doing such a thing?”

Ouma turned back to the front hearing Korekiyo’s voice, thrown for a loop seeing him completely naked atop the covers with his legs spread apart and holding the beginning of a good seven meters of scarlet jute rope he only used for less-than-holy intentions in private. He still had that darn black mask on, presumably a different one he set aside for the specific occasion, but nonetheless another tedious copy. Doing a little “come here” motion with his pointer finger, Kiyo called Ouma over to a spot on the mattress, where a long leg crossed and laid over the smaller boy’s lap.

“Well. I guess you’ve been more responsive towards my hints than you’d been letting on,” Ouma purred, sliding his hands just next to Kiyo’s hips before one went up the small of his back.

“Don’t forget I’ve rather keen observational skills. There’s very little I’d overlook,” Korekiyo informed him, keeping one arm hanging over Ouma’s shoulder and teasing where hair met the neck. “That also includes your incredibly half-baked attempts at trying to get me in bed.”

“If they’re so ‘half-baked’, then why are you sitting here without any clothes on waiting for me to show up? Unless I just interrupted a super kinky onesome?”

“Oh, don’t be absurd. There isn’t harm in anyone exploring every last vulnerable point in their body behind closed doors, but I was exclusively waiting on you to come home and partake. If you’re still in such a mood to do so, of course.”

“Well, unlike you, I’d hate to keep someone on a cliffhanger and would rather cut to the chase.” Ouma already had his shirt off by the time he finished talking, lips between Korekiyo’s jaw and ear. “Wouldn’t you?”

“For humans to be so eager to overcome suspense is truly among their most beautiful qualities. However… I’d much prefer to see a less dominant side to them today.”

“Meaning—?” In one swift movement, Ouma suddenly found himself bound with his wrists and ankles tied behind him like a doomed creature following the end of a hunt. “H-Hey, now. What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m more than willing to surrender to my amatory urges, but I never implied you’d be the one in control today. You’ve done nothing but drive me insane yesterday with your advances, and I’m giving you your wish in a way that doubles as fine retribution.”

“Oooh, doing a little revenge play, are we? I’m just shaking in my binds—” Before Ouma could finish taunting him, Korekiyo fastened a black choker with a golden bell hanging from the middle around the supreme leader’s throat, pulling him downwards and closer to his bare groin in a forceful yank. “Ghah! Alright, easy there, tiger. I think you might be getting more excited about this than me—”

“—Suck.”

“Hmm?”

“I said. Suck. Now.” Kiyo had his hardened cock even closer towards Ouma’s lips, the tip just barely grazing the corner of his mouth. “You’ll be pleasuring myself first for as long as I please. Only then will I see if you’ll have earned a reward, and not a moment sooner.”

“Kinda impossible since I’m a little ‘tied up’ right now?”

“Precisely the point. I won’t have you giving yourself an easy release without my say, nor are you permitted to climax on those very terms. And as always, don’t forget to use our safe word should you wish to leave at any time.”

“How am I gonna say it with a mouthful of dick and thus can’t say a peep, genius?”

“Ring the bell around your neck for three full seconds and I will stop immediately. You must realize how prepared I tend to be for familiar situations.”

“Can’t be more prepared than I was for this moment. You fell right into my sexy trap just as planned.”

“You say this, and yet you’re surprised when you aren’t the one coming out on top.”

“In more ways than one.”

“Smart boy.”

Without wasting anymore time, Korekiyo tied more of the rope around Ouma’s thin abdomen and over his shoulders until most of his small frame was constricted together in a traditional shibari style. The bright crimson fibers let the exposed sections of torso stick out to emphasize themselves as much as possible, as if showcasing Ouma’s body ripe for display. Kiyo used nothing more than his thumb to open the jaw enough, carefully sliding himself in from the tip before stopping right at the center with a quiet shudder. He made sure he hadn’t gotten anywhere too deep yet, grabbing two items further away on the bed without bothering to forbid Ouma to see them.

“Aww. And I’d bought that plug specifically to use on you, too,” Ouma fake pouted when he’d moved his lips away from half of Kiyo’s shaft. “What a waste.”

“Silence,” Korekiyo forcibly shushed him, pulling his head back to take him inside his mouth once more. “Mmh— I don’t recall permitting you to talk back to me.”

Squeezing a good lump of lubricant onto the pink anal plug and thoroughly rubbing in the colorless gel until coated and slippery, Korekiyo spread his opening enough using a two-finger scissoring motion and slid the toy right in up to its limit. A sharp, but almost noiseless inhale filled his lungs, thrusting his cock further towards Ouma’s uvula as soon as the first vibration setting was clicked on inside of him. Following a gag coming from Ouma after the sudden jerk to his throat, Korekiyo readjusted his head so he could both take it easier and not be tempted to upchuck the entire thing from giving into his gag reflex.

“Good… excellent, keep it up. Just like that,” Korekiyo panted, now able to buck his hips forward and begin a steady pace in and out of Ouma’s throat.

Pressing the heart-shaped button on the vibrator again, Kiyo thrust more heavily towards Ouma’s tonsils, his groans audible with every sensation coursing through his body. Having no other choice while bound to the tall anthropologist’s every desire for the time being, Ouma made the best of it and put his tongue to good work. Swirling it some when not stroking it across the shaft, he closed his lips tighter around Kiyo’s cock, his own groin twitching hearing the moans escaping him at every suckle and bob. Another click of the vibrator’s button drove Kiyo closer to his edge, the buzzing within sapping more self-control away and possessing him to grip Ouma’s hair before thrusting deeper.

“So glorious… oh, it won’t be long until I finish at this rate,” Korekiyo breathed, head tilting back as his hips no longer had the desire to stop moving inside of Ouma’s contracting mouth. “And you’ll be taking every last drop of me once I—! Do…!”

“Wh— mae ‘ou ‘ayah?” Ouma coyly croaked out as best as he could with his mouth and part of his throat blocked.

Kiyo clicked the plug button a fourth time, a bead of drool teasing the part of his mask it came in contact with. “Did I not just say my word— goes…?! And when I tell you to swallow, you shall do… just that— oh…! Any moment now!”

“Nmm… nope!”

Korekiyo snapped halfway out of his amorous daze, eyes widening to see something he knew wasn’t supposed to be clamping his wrist. Following the hand forward, he saw Ouma had also leaned back enough to no longer be servicing Kiyo’s cock, his trademark devilish grin painted thick on his face. Looking under him, the red rope had been wriggled out of enough to make for a full escape, kickstarting the rebellion with only slight burns on Ouma’s wrists as further evidence. Kiyo also realized his forehead was kept at a distance with the other newly freed hand of Ouma’s, preventing him from reclaiming previous control more than ever.

In what felt like seconds flat, Korekiyo felt his anus be ripped clean of the vibrating toy that was shut off and tossed away without missing a beat, the perpetrator in the form of Ouma pulling him to the foot of their bed and getting quickly to work. Red rope coiled and tightened around an ankle at a time, fastening both to the two front legs in a way spreading Kiyo’s wide open. Moving back up the bed, Ouma used the remaining rope to tie it around the torso, armpits, and wrists, fastening the lattermost part to the headboard’s best spot. Kiyo tugged at the ropes enough for a test, finding them passable, but certainly nowhere close to his own handiwork with tight fibers.

“I see the look in your eyes and wipe it off,” Ouma hissed. “Not everyone’s an expert at BDS-Macrame like you are.”

“That’s a new way to put it,” Korekiyo chuckled. “May I ask what drove you to leave your binds and turn the tables?”

“For one, never doubt an escape artist. And B., you’ve got something crazy coming if you think I’m letting you top that easily. I just needed to get you a little buttered up first, then kick it into overdrive.”

“I must say. Though I prefer seeing your inhibitions run wild under my control, there is no doubt your more dominant side is equally beautiful to witness.”

“And when I get started with you, I’m not gonna be the only one letting loose. Oh, and you most certainly won’t be needing _this_ doing so.” Ouma gripped the top fold of Korekiyo’s mask, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside, revealing a soft pair of clean lips that only amped his already-gorgeous looks tenfold.

“Be more careful with my masks next time you’re going to remove them without warning me first,” Korekiyo snarled, his fully exposed expression only feeding Ouma’s intent more.

“I’ll pick it up as soon as we’re done. For now, I want to see the actual look on your face while I go to town on you. Having to guess from behind a mask is so boring! Yawn City, population: me!”

“Kukukuku, very well. I know more than anyone the desire to see someone experience their rawest, most primal urges in full. Who am I to deny my beloved that honor?”

“A real party pooper if you did, that’s who. No. I’ve been waiting for over a week to do this to you.” Removing his pants and underwear before discarding them carelessly, Ouma got between Kiyo’s thighs and kept a hand just at his perineum, locking eyes with nothing short of ravenous lust. “And if there’s one thing you never keep an evil dictator, it’s waiting.”

“For doing so results in a full day of being pestered and nearly getting a concussion.” Kiyo just barely got his wry comment when he felt something slide inside of him, tightening briefly at the sensation of Ouma’s lubricated index and middle fingers navigating their way within. “Don’t be so hasty. The toy didn’t stretch me that much.”

“‘Not hasty’ is my middle name! Well— no, it’s not. That’s another lie of mine, but what isn’t is our experience with nasty butt stuff. I know what I’m doing as much as you do.”

 _‘At least that claim can easily be supported by past experience.’_

Ouma’s fingers went at a more cautious, but steady pace inside of Kiyo, who breathed slowly to help his body relax better from the pressure. His hips bucked upwards when those fingers curled in and out of themselves in what felt akin to a digging motion, audible panting being the result within mere moments. It only stopped when it became a sharp gasp, Korekiyo’s erect cock twitching where it stood after Ouma got his two fingers rather close to the prostate. Teasing it some more, he pulled his fingers out at a torturous snail’s pace before Kiyo could demand more from him, planting a soft kiss on one each without breaking eye contact.

“Finally had enough?” Ouma interrogated.

“I’ve gone through far more agonizing,” Korekiyo exhaled, shivering when Ouma began suckling kisses along his hips working up to the torso. “Mnn… by no means rush, but don’t forget to deliver as well. Keep— this up for too long and I’ll have, oooh, finished before you’ve actually begun.”

“Have a little more faith in me than that! I’m just taking a little time to play with you first. You always wanna savor something enough before you dig right in.” He stopped at Kiyo’s noticeable pectorals, lowering his mouth onto a pert nipple at a time and kneading it between his lips, soaking up the groans that came from their owner in the process. “Yeah, why don’t you keep that up for me? No using hiding being the horny little bastard you really are.”

“Ah, getting into your peak dominance…! Already, are you?” Kiyo only semi-grunted after speaking when Ouma reached his shoulder, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a noticeable bruise in its wake.

“Less lip unless I’m toying with them and more noise. I’d better not have to force it out of you, either. You’re taking orders from me here on out and you’re gonna damn well obey them, got that?”

“As you wish…! Kokichi.” Another grunt came from him, this one more hardened as Ouma suckled hard into the other side of his neck and marked more territory. “What is it?”

“Say my name right. You’ve got some real balls talking down to me like that. And I don’t just say so ‘cause you’re underneath me, either.”

Kiyo had a good feeling what Ouma was getting at, and yet persisted playing coy. “You mean to tell me all this time your name isn’t Kokichi Ouma?”

Ouma dug his nails into Kiyo’s biceps, a hiss of pain following suit as the former glared demandingly. “I said. Say it right. _Now_.”

“L-Lord…”

“Hmm? Lord who?”

“Lord—!” Korekiyo gasped, Ouma suckling over his sternum and tempting another dark patch to be blotted on. “Lord Kokichi…! Lord Kokichi, I’m ready for you!”

“That’s more like it, but do you deserve it, is the question…” Ouma pretended to contemplate it, running a hand over Kiyo’s side and moving it towards his cock. He only ghosted up and over the tip, having deemed it worked up enough from having been inside his mouth and denying it more satisfaction. “Do you deserve to have me fill you? Do you, do you, do you…”

“N-No! I’m— not worthy, but…! Oh, won’t my dear Lord grant me mercy…? Just once? Please…?”

“Oooh, begging. Music to my ears from an underling. Why don’t ya do some more for me? And don’t forget to use formality~.”

“I want! I want, no, need! I need you, Lord Kokichi! Grace me with every ounce of your irresistible beauty…!”

“Even though you’re undeserving of it, and need to be taught a lesson in talking back and trying to put yourself above me?”

“Yes! Do whatever you want to me; I’ll take it without further question…!”

“Whatever I want?”

“Anything and everything. Do it.”

“Your words, not mine.” Squeezing a good dollop of lube onto his palm and coating it all over his member, Ouma stood on the floor and spread Kiyo’s thighs as far as the ropes around his ankles would permit him, positioning his tip up against the worked up anus. “Alright. Now, just take it all inside you…”

Pushing himself forward, Ouma shuddered with delight as more of his length entered Kiyo and became enveloped in the coveted tightness, losing track of how deep he was going until his testicles made contact with more flesh. Although frozen at being filled so quickly, Korekiyo felt little pressure thanks to being prepared enough beforehand and only arched forward at his new sensations. Ouma’s initially worried look in his eyes eased up after the okay to start moving was given in the form of a nod from Kiyo, pulling away from him before sliding back inside his rectum. Holding onto the bottom cheeks to give more leverage, Ouma grunted and picked up more force with each pound into Korekiyo, chin digging into his breastbone to keep his ecstasy at a steadier level.

“F— uck, Kiyo-chan…! Do you have any idea how warm you feel right now?” Ouma crooned, plunging as deep as he could muster before pulling out up to the tip and diving back in the same distance. “Mmm— feels good. What about you?”

Kiyo could hardly speak, every thrust inside of him rendering him nearly speechless save for air being loudly evicted from his lungs. “Amazing…” was what did manage to pass his lips, reeling just as much from the rope’s friction with each repetition of movement back and forth. “You may move faster if you’d like.”

“I don’t need your permission for that. I could go faster than the speed of sound if I wanted!” Ouma slammed against Kiyo’s body rapidly only a few times, purposely decreasing his speed and smiling almost sadistically at how much his partner visibly sank as a result. “Ooor, I could go slower than a dead garden slug. That way, we’d be here ‘til we’re 80!”

“But, you’ve no intention of doing the second one, do you? It’s detrimental to both of us, not solely me.”

“You got me! I’m all for lasting long and taking the time to soak up every little noise and face you make during sex, but my attention span doesn’t call for longer than an hour and a half tops. Maybe two!”

“Now, if only your body lasted nearly as long,” Kiyo quipped, a rather loud yelp wrung out of him after by Ouma slamming his pelvis against his rectum.

“We’ll see how long you wind up lasting just for that.” Ouma unfastened the rope around Korekiyo’s right ankle, freeing his leg that he held over his shoulder and awarded himself more of a deep angle to work with. “And you’ll be doing nothing but taking every last bit of it.”

Digging his nails into Kiyo’s skin alongside each consecutive thrust, Ouma grunted in sync with the sound of Kiyo’s moans, which had become more apparent with having his skin be clawed at and each rocking of his body against the mattress on top of creaking bed springs in response to being rammed with little to no cessation. Knowing there wasn’t anything he could do but take every last bit of it seemed to only arouse Korekiyo further, his dick pulsing with the urge to finish and the want for attention all at once. The jolting of his pelvis hinted both to Ouma, who merely smirked down at Kiyo and continued pounding away at the anthropologist’s inner entrance.

“You’re not looking so hot down there,” Ouma panted, groaning as his tip slid past the prostate consecutively. “Looks like one of us isn’t gonna last very long…!”

“It isn’t hard to determine who! Oh, who that might be!” Korekiyo moaned.

“And, in the off chance it’s me! Don’t, oooh, be surprised when I start pulling out.”

“N-No need for that. My only wish is to see you at your most unrestrained as possible! If you choose to, f-finish without leaving my body…!”

“Nishishi! Now, you’re who’s ‘pulling out’ with all the stops.” Ouma felt his throat contract once, the same sensation building up further down his body. “Gah, you jinxed me! I’m pretty close myself because of you…!”

“Oh, yes, how unsavory of me to bring about your inevitable premature climaxing.”

“P-Premature, nothin’! Just for saying that, I’m gonna guarantee you take every last drop I’m about to put in you.” Any movements by Ouma made after the declaration became choppier, both him and Kiyo knowing there wasn’t much time left. “God, you have no idea how bad I wanna come.”

“Do it… give in and don’t hold back! I want all of what—! You wish to give me!”

Making sure to pump Korekiyo’s formerly ignored cock using half a grip, Ouma slammed his hips forward a few times before stopping at as deep a point as possible with his head thrown back, noisily groaning upon releasing jets of his seed inside of his boyfriend and filling the crevice in moments. It hadn’t taken Kiyo long to follow suit, gasping and moaning when one extra pump of his shaft and clenching around Ouma’s caused his body to tighten and ultimately come undone. Ribbons of cum painted the other’s throat and clavicle, dying only when Kiyo laid his head against the doomed bed covers with shallow breathing and scarlet ropes holding him in place.

“That…” Korekiyo exhaled, using one open eye to glance at the equally worn out Ouma regaining his breath as well. “How beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ouma laughed, making quick work of untying Kiyo's other ankle and working at freeing his wrists. “The raw beauty of horny humanity or whatever. I hear this from you often.”

“No, not that. Well, yes, that is something I pride myself in deeply, but I was referring more to you. As an extraordinary member of humanity and the love of my life are you beautiful in every regard.”

“...Oh.” Ouma felt his face redden, blaming it solely on how much he’d just exerted himself during sex and pulling out, undoing the last knotting of rope. “Well! You don’t need to study people to know I’m beautiful. Anyone that’s got eyes could see that.”

Rubbing his wrists to soothe any burns, Korekiyo sat up on the bed to flex his knees from stiffness, wincing after feeling an uncomfortable pain in his bottom’s core. “It seems as though I’ll need a bit before standing up.”

“Was I too rough?” Ouma laid Kiyo back down on their bed carefully, using his thumb to brush sweat-matted dark green bangs away from his eyes.

“Only somewhat, but it does not call for concern. You know soreness isn’t entirely avoidable even with all the preparation in the world.”

“I know that. I still have every right to ask if you’re okay or not. Where’s the fun in you not having any?”

“Seeing you go from an insatiable hound to a finicky mother hen so quickly is very admirable. A change I enjoy being one of the few in existence permitted to see.”

“The only witness and that’s how it’s staying.” Grabbing the nearby towel hanging off the headboard (yet more proof of how prepared Kiyo was to sleep with him), Ouma patted dry the sticky trickles of semen leaking onto the covers from Kiyo’s opening, careful so as not to get too close and exacerbate his soreness. “If I had to pick one person to not think me totally heartless, I’d rather it was you.”

“Annoying as you can be often, I’d certainly never go so far as to deem you without a heart. The years I’ve been with you have taught me so, and you worrying for my well being further supports that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Did I do such a good job in the sack that it made you loopy?” Ouma tossed the towel somewhere else, bouncing into place beside Korekiyo before he’d hear an answer. “Rhetorical question! Of course I was that good from how loud you were moaning!”

“I do not believe I was anywhere near as noisy as you’re making me out to be.”

“No, but it was definitely louder than how you normally talk. You should scream and shout more often, huh?”

“I’ll pass. That’s already your principal department and I won’t be making things worse for our poor neighbors.”

“Boo! You’re no fun, you know that?”

“Yes, I’ve been informed of such among other things. That means come my next trip to do field work, you’ll have all the time in the world to yourself to do what you want. ...Without destroying ours or anyone else’s home, that is.”

“Well, sure, but I don’t need you out for that. You may be a little too serious sometimes, but that doesn’t make you boring! In fact, it’s even more boring to have you not home and leaving me pining day after day after day…” Pretending to feel faint, Ouma threw the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “I wasn’t sure how long I was gonna make it from your last trip.”

“You’re alive now, aren’t you? And such after my previous travels, so I doubt either of us have much to worry for.”

Ouma instantly laid back on Kiyo normally, perky as if having not just put on a show. “That’s right! I’m a strong, sensual boy who don’t need no man! Mmm-mmm!”

“In that case, I might never have to come back,” Korekiyo joked, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth only slightly.

“Hey! I didn’t say I was that strong! Don’t I have a right to miss you when you go out all alone in this dog-eat-dog world?”

“I never said you didn’t. I also miss you whenever I’m away, but I take comfort in knowing I’ll eventually be back with you once I’ve completed my trip’s worth of research.”

“But, what if you end up in a faraway village about to be married off to the chief’s daughter? Then I’d never see you again for sure!”

“Kokichi, I’ve said before that was nothing more than a close call and it won’t be coming into full fruition should I wind up getting into another situation like that.”

“Good. ‘Cause they’d have to try harder than that to try and steal you from me.” Pulling whatever blankets he could grab within reach over him and Kiyo, Ouma nestled up closer and hugged the other man’s arm to rest his temple against. “I love you way too much to let you go like that without a fight.”

“And I you.” Kiyo laid his chin upon Ouma’s head, holding him close in his arms. “The person I always look forward to seeing most upon my return.”

“You’ve got good taste, then. I’m always a sight for sore eyes.” For the rarity that was Kiyo, at least, but one still wasn’t zero. Ouma saw him lean over and reach to get his discarded mask, putting a hand atop his to stop him. “Leave it off. I don’t get to see that pretty face of yours very often. I nearly forgot what you even looked like under that thing!”

“Oh, hush. That isn’t true and you know it.” Korekiyo saw the beady, puppy dog-like look in Ouma’s eyes being sent his way, sighing and giving in eventually. “...I’ll take a rest with you first and then reclaim my mask.”

“Which gives me plenty of time to soak up as much of it as possible.” Leaning up, Ouma placed a soft kiss upon Kiyo’s lips for a good few moments, reciprocated when the latter leaned in for his own by pulling Ouma’s shoulders closer. “Starting with that.”

Smiling contently from the kiss, Korekiyo joined Ouma’s basking in the remnants of their intimacy. He felt small fingers daintily playing with his wisps of silky hair, letting it happen without any sort of resistance. The journal used for notes on the entire endeavor sat atop the nightstand, disregarded after only a brief glance from its author had been thrown its way. It wasn’t as though Kiyo no longer planned to write how everything culminated (he would be sure to do that once better rested), but experiencing the most sacred of results personally had always been something worth savoring first and foremost.

True, he hadn’t been able to see Ouma crack in the way he fully wanted, but what he got was certainly fruitful in its own, relatively similar fashion. And with the way he affectionately cozied up to Kiyo, there was hardly a thing to be worthy of complaint anywhere in the room or out. Quite a while stood between then and his next ethnographic trip away from home, so enjoying every last second of it alongside another sounded like the best possible way to conclude his recent study. Any other means he could think of only managed to pale severely standing next to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do really think this ship has lots of potential (outside of my friend and I getting carried away and brainwashing ourselves with an AU, rip) and it's a shame it's not more popular, tbh. And no, I'm not just saying that bc I can't stand O*masai, either (if you do like it, I won't stop you by any means, but plz respect my preferences bc I will not accept any crap for not liking it); rarepairs are always the most fun to work with because of those possibilities. But, that's a debate for another time and not after I just wrote dirty stuff; hope you guys liked my first fic of 2020 (and I sincerely apologize if some things seemed off whatever they may be; I'm quite rusty with DR)! ♥


End file.
